It's A Parallel World
by Victory Is My Name
Summary: Tsuna gets himself into two parallel worlds; one world has the opposite personalities to the ones his friends back in his real world had. In the other world, EVERYONE HAS THE OPPOSITE SEX. And the fact that everybody treated him like he had always lived here! Meanwhile, back in his real world, two of his other parallel selves are currently living in it...


**A/N:**

**Okay guys, so hey! I'm Vimn:) This is just an idea that came to me while I was brushing my teeth lol Brushing my teeth~ Brushing my teeth~ And **_**ding! **_**Yeah, so just like that, a new babe was born haha Aaanyways, this is just an introduction of what I'm planning to write! I wanted to write more for my summary, but I can't write too much in it as you guys know too -_- So I made another one ahahaha And I really wanted to know what you think about it. I also wanted some suggestions on this, so yeah. Plz help me out guys by reviewing! It helps so muchX)**

**Title:**

It's A Parallel World

**Prologue:**

Tsuna somehow gets himself in one of Byakuran's parallel worlds. He feels desperate to get himself back in the real world where he lives. But according to Gokudera, he has been living in this world ever since! The world where everyone was acting oppositely! A world where Hibari stood, smiling sincerely, a world where Gokudera failed his tests, a world where Yamamoto never laughed… When he finally warps back into his real world by the help of Byakuran, only does he realize a few moments later, that this was _not _his world, but another parallel world! To be exact, _an opposite gender world._ Tsuna is still male, which is a relief, but of course his best friends—his two _girl_ best friends—have no idea what he's talking about when he splutters, "Wha-why-why are you two _girls?!_" "But Tenth! We were _always _female!" "WHAT?! A-am _I _female?!" "Hahaha~ What are you _talking _about, Tsuna. You've always been a _boy._" Oh. My. God. How did I get into _this?_

Meanwhile, little does the real Tsuna know that his female parallel self is in his real world, as his opposite personality self was, too. And shockingly, his real friends at his real world find out that this is _not _the real Tsuna—as _their _memories have not been meddled with.

Curse Byakuran.

**Here's a few things you need to know:**

-I update slow. :'( Sorry! I'm sad too :'C

-This story is ALL about OOC mwahahahahahah

-This will be based in school! We have the 'V.V.A.G.M. High School'—which stands for 'Vongola Varia Arcobaleno Gokuyo Millifiore', but is often called the 'Mafia High School' Lol Only the characters involved with these four familigas will be introduced, so no Shimons:( But there will be Kyoko and Haru and Nana, ect, bcz I NEED MORE BOYS _ Also, THE VONGOLA FIRST GENERATION will be included! YAY FOR DAT! Cuz they're Vongolas too X)

So I want to ask you guys about what you think of my plan:

**Students:** Vongola 10th generation(there will be both Mukuro _and_ Chrome, TYL Lambo, ppl. TYL Lambo. I don't care if he's fifteen. He's going to be a highschooler in my story, and nobody's gonna change dat!), Varia(Fran _and_ Mammon), Millefiore(except Shoichi), Gokuyo(just MM, Ken, Chikusa. I don't want anybody else.), Kyoko, Haru, Skull, TYL I-pin

**Teachers:** Arcobaleno(except Skull, and of course their forms are _before _they got cursed, I'm not sure if Fon should be related to Hibari… What do you guys think?0_0), Shoichi, Vongola 1st generation(yes, they will be related to the 10th generation), Nana, Bianci

**School Principal:** Nono

**School Vice Principal:** Reborn(but he also teaches, when Reborn is busy, Giotto normally helps do his work, and of course G helps too)

**Student President:** Squalo(Xanxus was not interested in being Student President. But of course the Varia Boss is higher ranked than his shark…)

**Student Vice President:** Kyoko(always there to help!)

**VVAGM High Disciplinary Committee: **Leader: Hibari. Second-in-command: Kusakabe.

**-Grades:**

**First Years: **Vongola 10th generation(except Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro), Kyoko, Haru, TYL I-pin, Fran, Spanner

**Second Years: **Mammon, Bel, Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro, Mammon, Byakuran, Gokuyo(except MM, so that means just Ken, Chikusa)

**Third Years: **Xanxus, Squalo, Leviatan, Lussuria, Skull(LOL He'll be left out alone!:-( ), MM(I know. I just didn't want her to come out much-_-;)

**HERE'S THE AMAZING FACT GUYS! **Due to the lack of students, FIRST, SECOND, THIRD GRADERS WILL BE MIXED! HAHAHA! So there's three classes, and a mix of first second third graders in each.

-No shippings unfortunetly, BUT! There _will _be some fluffs between Fem27 and the others in the real world.(And it's (NOT) a secret that I suck at fluffs:C Cuz I'm too damn innocent! AHAHAHAHA! ...Ahem. So I'm thinking about getting help from my friend about the fluff stuff... This, will get so awkward..;;) And I'm also thinking of many more:) I'm thinking of: 182796, B26, 1039, 1005138, 8039, I dunno there's heaps more:P

**A/N:**

**Yar! So that's it! Hahaha Sorry I'm only updating this much but, meh, I needed suggestions:(**

**Plz plz PLZ review, cuzyouknowhowmuchithelpsssss s! Heh Critics are allowed of course. Suggestions on the student, teacher, thing(Though I have it figured out…hm..)! I also wish you guys could help me in what subject the teachers should teach! Lol Oh this would be **_**so **_**fun *evil laugh* Kufufu.. Anywhos, BUT REMEMBER! This is about Tsuna's trip around parallel worlds, NOT the school itself… heh**

**Thx so much guys for reading this crappy stuff;) xoxo**

**-Vimn**


End file.
